


Strangers?

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [25]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-linear train of thought from Lee regarding Harry.  Set during "Eleven days to Zero"<br/>prompt: strangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers?

Lee watched him, wondering what was going on in his head. With the exception of Harry using his first name, he was treated as if he was a stranger to the Admiral. They weren't strangers though. Or at least they hadn't been strangers back then. From the time he graduated from the Academy to not long after he left Nautilus. 

Maybe now they were. Maybe 15 years of separation and higher ranks earned, had resorted them to being nothing more than Captain and Admiral. If that were the case he'd grieve for the friend, and so much more, he'd lost.


End file.
